gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Abuelita
|image = S1e20 Soos' grandma.PNG |first = Gideon Rises |last = The Love God (likeness) |voice = Matt Chapman |inspiration = |fullname = |alias = Abuelita |birthday = |occupation = |alliance = |goal = |home = 32 Chambrot Drive, Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = |Unnamed daughterhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zp3zUjQMaR8|[[Reggie]] (grandson) Soos Ramirez (grandson) Unnamed granddaughters}} |pets = |friends = Dipper Pines Mabel Pines Stan Pines |minions = |enemies = |likes = Vacuuming Cleaning Soos' life |dislikes = Unclean things Soos' father |powers = |weapons = |quote = "Soos' life is my soap opera." |signature = }} "Abuelita" is Soos Ramirez's and Reggie's kindly maternal grandmother. History Early life .]] Abuelita has been raising Soos since he was at least nine years old, in the absence of his mother and neglectful father. During Soos' tenth birthday, after discovering that his dad had no interest in visiting his son, she vowed to tear her son-in-law limb from limb should she ever see him. As she continued to act as his parental figure, she encouraged her grandson that he was the world's most perfect man, and continued to remain an influential figure in Soos' life. Season One Abuelita first appears in "Gideon Rises," when Gideon's hostile takeover of the Mystery Shack forces Dipper, Mabel and Stan to move in with her. She is shown to be very tolerant of their presence, only asking to keep relatively quiet and cleaning any messes with a vacuum, including Stan messing up her lipstick after kissing her. Despite her hospitality, she is shown grappling with the difficulty of feeding both the Pines family and herself. Imediately following Gideon's arrest, Stan reclaims ownership of the Mystery Shack, allowing the Pines to move out of her house. She is later mentioned by Soos in the short "Mabel's Guide to Dating," who claims his grandmother had always called him "the world's most perfect man". A picture of her hangs in Soos' room in the short "Fixin' It with Soos: Cuckoo Clock." Season Two In "Soos and the Real Girl," Abuelita receives an invitation to her grandson Reggie's engagement party, prompting her to implore Soos to find a date, hoping he will be able to find a woman before her demise. Later, she is shown carelessly invading his privacy by reading his diary, and appears in the ballpit at Hoo-Ha Owl's Pizzamatronic Jamboree after the defeat of the Hoo-Ha's Jamboree animatronics. She explains to a confused Dipper and Mabel that she treats her grandson's life as her "soap opera". A younger Abuelita appears in "Blendin's Game," where Dipper and Mabel witness the birthday where Soos learned his father was never returning to see him. Despite making numerous attempts to cheer up her troubled grandson, including dinosaur-shaped cookies and birthday presents, she is unsuccessful, making her swear vengeance on his deadbeat father. Mabel sculpts an Abuelita figurine in "The Love God," as a part of her town diorama, and is shown to be planning on matchmaking her with her Stan. Personality She is a very calm old woman, the years clearly having made her more apt to simply go with the flow. She has fairly simple wants and needs, desiring only quiet and cleanliness, as seen by her habit of instantly jumping to clean things the moment they're dirtied. Despite her somewhat sedentary behavior, she's still quite aware of her surroundings, as she was quick to point out that she couldn't support the Pines' family for long with how much food she could afford. She speaks both English and Spanish. Appearance Soos' grandmother is an elderly woman, with a somewhat portly frame and stout build, similar to her grandson. She has tall, puffy, grey hair, and wears a pair of pale emerald green earrings. While working around the house, she typically wears a magenta dress, a yellow '50s-style cooking apron with a pink heart on it, and a pair of green house slippers. Relationships Soos Ramirez Abuelita shows unconditional love for her grandson, often praising his positive qualities and ignoring his faults and mistakes. Soos is shown to be prominent figure in her life, nearly every photograph in Abuelita's house depicting him at a different age. Despite this motherly compassion, Abuelita lacks a respect for Soos' privacy, such as indulging in unwarranted reading from his diary and constant observation of his life. Nevertheless, Abuelita's ultimate goal in life is her grandson's wellbeing, which she intends to secure before her passing. Grandpa Ramirez Abuelita seems to think her husband is a bad person. She states, "No... he is not heaven." Reggie Abuelita has played at least some role in Reggie's life since his childhood, and the two maintain contact to this day. Stan Pines Abuelita happily takes in the Pines family after their forced eviction from the Mystery Shack, peacefully tolerating her stay. While her thoughts of the twins are presumably amicable, her opinions of Stan are left in question, as he passionately kisses her out of joy in discovering the weakness of Gideon. Though she appears discontented by the kiss, their romance seems to be encouraged by Mabel, who considers possibly bringing the two together, as seen in "The Love God." Soos' Father Abuelita does not appreciate her grandson's father. She thinks he is a "deadbeat," and threatens to hurt him if he ever returns. Sightings Quotes Trivia *In "Soos and the Real Girl," she calls Soos "mijo" which is a combination of "mi" ("my" in Spanish) and "hijo" ("son" in Spanish). Mijo is a term of endearment often used by parents, relatives, or older people to address young men and boys. Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Recurring characters Category:Ramirez family Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Supporting characters